Squirrel Girl's Costume
| AdditionalDesigners = A.I.M., Doreen Green, Leather Boy, Loki, Melissa Morbeck, Nancy Whitehead, Tony Stark | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Costume worn by Squirrel Girl | CurrentOwner = Squirrel Girl | PreviousOwners = | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 2 8 | HistoryText = Originally designed by Maureen Green with input from Doreen, Squirrel Girl's costume has changed multiple times. However, some commonalities to exist including being squirrel-themed and including a utility with nut stash. Later versions have been altered or completely redesigned by multiple individuals including Nancy Whitehead, Leather Boy, Loki, and Melissa Morbeck. Costume History Image Description Issue Original costume designed by Maureen Green. and Very similar to her original costume with a few alterations including more fur. ]] Great Lakes X-Men costume designed by Leather Boy. Briefly used while the Great Lakes X-Men wear imidating the X-Men's black leather uniforms. Festive holiday themed costume. Brown squirrel outfit with fur-lined bomber jacket dessigned by Maureen Green. Also, equiped with a yellow utility belt. Iron Squirrel Armor Mk I made with "borrowed" pieces of Iron Man Armor, Squirrel Girl was about to cobble together a suit allowing her to break into Avengers Tower to "borrow" more armor. The primary components appear to come from the Iron Man Armor Model 13. - Iron Squirrel Armor Mk II made with "borrowed" pieces of Iron Man Armor, Squirrel Girl was about to cobble together a suit allowing her to travel to the Moon. The primary components appear to come from various Hulkbuster Armors. Modified Stark Industries space suit that was "borrowed" by Squirrel Girl. - Gray squirrel costume designed by Nancy Whitehead. This costume was specifically made as an alternative for warmer weather. Also, equiped with a red utility belt. When she was transported to the 1960s without any of her equipment, Squirrel Girl used a change of outfit and a simple domino mask to hide her identity. After lifting Mjolnir, Squirrel Girl received an Asgardian outfit. U.S.Avengers unifrom designed by A.I.M. A patriotic American variant of Squirrel Girl's bomber jacket costume. - Flying squirrel suit designed by Ms. Melissa Morbeck. This suit allows for flight and gliding via jetpack and wings. - and A makeshift costume hestily created for use during her vacation in the Savage Land. - Magic space outfit designed by Loki. Magically conjured for Squirrel Girl's interstellar journey. - Allene Green's adeption of the brown squirrel costume modified during her time in the Negative Zone. Artic adventure variant uniform was thrown out by Maureen Green because of lack of use, and replaced by a new snow outfit. Snow outfit designed by Maureen Green. - Alternate Versions Image Reality Description Issue "The Untold Story of Squirrel Girl" Confused with Spider-Man's origin. Squirrel G.I.R.L. from the Future (Earth-20204) Used by Squirrel G.I.R.L.. Cybernetic enhancements and arm given to Squirrel G.I.R.L. by rogue alien scientists from the distant future of Earth-74179. Various Used by Squirrel Grrrl 2099, Mademoiselle Écureuil, Sqr-L Gr-L, Squirrel Earl, pirate Squirrel Girl, M.O.D.O.K. Squirrel GirL, and numerous others. Doom Planet (Earth-TRN606) Used by Old Lady Squirrel Girl. Green jumpsuit base with armored arms, fur vest, and a tattered green cloak. - , and | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Squirrel Girl's Equipment